


The Babysitter

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: After the kidnapping Sid goes to the prison to visit Diego every week





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or any of it's characters

“You’ve got thirty minutes.”

Diego gave a nod to the guard before he rubbing his wrists after the cuffs came off and he turned towards the large room before him. There were tables lined up all across the room, some of them were occupied some were not. One table had just one occupant, nervously biting his bottom lip and squirming in his chair whenever someone walked by and Diego couldn’t help but smile despite himself as he made his way over, ignoring the eyesore of orange he was forced to stare at on a daily basis all around him in favor of keeping his on the boy as he practically tracked him across the room.

“Hey.” The convict said as he sat down on the bench on the opposite side of the table and the boy jumped in surprise while his cheeks flushed with warmth at the sight of the man suddenly sitting across from him with that easy smile.

“H-Hey.” Sid said brushing the sandy brown locks of hair back over his forehead and Diego couldn’t help but let his smile grow a little more as he finished, “You look good.”

“You don’t look too bad either, how ya doing?”

“I’m O.K, school’s been keeping me busy.” Sid said blushing just a little bit more before forcing his gaze up so he was looking up at the man with a bright smile, “And Roshan, well he’s been keeping me real busy too, but I guess that goes without saying.”

Diego chuckled as he leaned back in his chair a little more, spreading his legs a bit as he lay his hand on the table, “Yeah, Pinky’s doing O.K?”

“Mhmm. He started talking last week; he said my name Mom and Dad were thrilled. They took videos and everything.” Sid said and Diego could feel his chest warm at the sight of those crooked teeth set in a bright smile, still as charming as ever despite what Sid might think of himself. But then again, very few people ever told Sid how charming that smile was since the boy told him how he was bullied at school so self-esteem issues are probably to be expected.

At that thought Diego resisted the urge to sigh. He likes seeing Sid, he’s more than grateful for the boy’s monthly visits but this entire situation is still so wrong it isn’t even funny.

It all started five months ago about two weeks before Diego was arrested as an accomplice in the kidnapping of Sid Sloth and Roshan Thal.

Although, Roshan had been his only target, Sid wasn’t meant to be there.

Back in the day, Diego got into a fight with his mother’s then boyfriend and ended up breaking said boyfriend’s nose, resulting in his mother kicking him out despite the fact that he’d only done that to protect her. Diego was tossed out with nowhere to go, when he met Soto and joined his gang.

Time passed on Diego settled in and he got used to the gangster life style. They stole things, robbed stores and banks, hurt people and even killed whenever it was necessary or when Soto thought that he needed to send a message. In the gang Soto’s word was law and whatever he says goes, so when Soto ordered them to go out and kidnap a one year old kid Diego hadn’t really thought much about it. Ruran and Nadia Thal were big time entrepreneurs and business investors worth more than two hundred million each. The couple had made big news after the birth of their son when Ruran had proudly announced the birth of their new heir in Times magazine.

And so Soto got the idea to kidnap the kid and hold him up for ransom. It was meant to be simple, go in, grab the kid, kill anyone that got in the way, except the parents of course and then get out. Simple as that.

But of course nothing can ever really be that simple can it.

They broke into the mansion, got rid of security and most of the staff before going up to the kid’s room only to not find him alone the way they thought they would. Apparently Roshan’s parents felt that the house maids and staff weren’t enough to make sure that their son was well taken care of, no they had a sitter as well. A high school kid that lived on the other side of town.

It seemed strange to have a high school sitter among the hundreds of other house staff in the house but at the time it hadn’t really mattered anyway. They were going to leave the kid behind but then he started kicking up a fuss when they tried to take the baby and the baby in turn sensed that something was wrong and immediately started yelling his lungs out. Zeke had immediately hissed and screamed at the child but of course that hadn’t helped at all until Diego just took the baby from his partner and put him in the high school kid’s arms at which point he immediately stilled.

It was then that they suddenly remembered exactly how young the baby was and that they wouldn’t be able to take care of a baby while they waited for his parents to pay up. It was right then that Diego decided to take the high school kid as well.

They told him that they wouldn’t hurt him or the baby as long as he cooperates and Sid begrudgingly agreed, not making too much of a fuss when they dragged him downstairs and pushed him into the back of the van.

Soto hadn’t been pleased when he realized that they’d taken an extra hostage, but Diego quickly explained that if they hadn’t taken the sitter then they would’ve been left to take care of the baby instead and so Soto relented, making sure to note that Diego would be the one to watch the kid since he’s the one who came up with the bright idea to keep him.

That’s how they met.

Diego didn’t talk to Sid at first.

At first most of their interactions consisted of Diego throwing food and baby supplies at the teen before locking him in the basement where they were being held. Other times Diego had to tell them to shut the hell up since the baby’s crying along with Sid’s constant rambling was starting to drive the entire gang insane. But then one day a blizzard broke out on the quiet little town where they were hiding out.

The Thal’s were aware of their son’s kidnapping and the ransom demands had been sent, but there was hardly any news on it since keeping the entire spectacle quiet had been one of Soto’s demands. They were waiting for the payment to come in and then a blizzard broke out.

It was freezing cold but the gang managed to stay moderately warm thanks to the fireplace they had upstairs. Diego went down to the basement later that day to give Sid and the baby a few extra blankets since they couldn’t risk either one dying before they got paid. The Thal’s made it very clear that they wanted Sid back along with their son once the ransom was paid.

Diego went down to the basement, unlocked the door and found Sid huddled up in the corner of the small room with the baby tucked under his shirt and jacket as he tried to keep him warm. The baby seemed alright but Sid’s fingers, lips and tips of his ears were slowly turning blue and he was shaking like a leaf. Diego panicked and rushed back upstairs grabbing an electric heater and a few more blankets before heading back down.

He plugged in the heater and set it down in front of them, wrapped them in the extra blankets and took off his jacket to pull them both into his arms. It was a good half an hour before Sid stopped shaking and fell into a restless sleep while Roshan slept against his chest. Diego looked down at them once they had; it was the first time that he’d seen the teen sleep. He never spent more than two minutes downstairs with the two to give them something that they needed. But Sid looked different that way. He looked peaceful and somehow just so much younger than he did before with his shaggy blonde hair falling over his eyes and over his cheeks, teeth peeking out from his lips. It was… unsettling.

Diego got up once they seemed warm enough and left the room.

He came back later to give Sid something to eat and he found the teen sitting up with Roshan in his arms in front of the heater. The boy turned pink as he entered the room and asked if they were alright, Diego realized that Sid must have been a lot more conscious than he thought when he was keeping them warm earlier but he tried not to make a big deal out of it.

After that _not_ talking to Sid somehow just got harder.

Every time he went downstairs to check up on them, he’d ask Sid some questions like where he lived and whether or not he had any friends. Diego found out that Sid was living in a foster home after his parents abandoned him four years ago. When they found him at the Thal’s he wasn’t really babysitting. Apparently the Thal’s met him at the orphanage when they were doing charity work once and planned on adopting the boy, which is why he was in their home; he was looking after his new baby brother. Diego then understood why they were so adamant about getting Sid back along with their baby completely unharmed, why they were so desperate to have the boy talk to them at least once and why they always sounded like they were so crushed when Soto refused.

For the first time in a while Diego felt guilty.

Sid asked him about his life sometimes but Diego usually kept most of the more sensitive details to himself. Sid was a strange kid, funny and awkward but that was somehow so endearing. The baby started growing on him as well. Roshan, or Pinky as Diego started calling him, was insufferably adorable he’d babble endlessly and giggle uncontrollably when he was happy and then those doe eyes would break Diego’s heart every time they filled with tears. He started spending more time with Sid and the baby than he was with the gang, lose hours in the basement playing with the baby and sometimes just watching Sid sleep. Soto noticed his absence around the gang and he was not pleased.

“Tell me Diego, is it absolutely necessary to play house with the hostages?”

The older man asked one night just as he came up from the basement and Diego found him sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Diego tried to brush it off, tried to make it seem like he was just making sure the hostages didn’t become difficult. Soto accepted his explanation but Diego could tell that he wasn’t really buying it. Still, his words got to Diego and he paused wondering exactly what it was that he was doing with Sid and Roshan.

Two days went by, Soto gave a time, date and place for the drop off exchange for the baby and the kid. Diego knew what Soto had planned, he knew that they were going to off the kid and dump the baby somewhere before taking off with the money. Sid knew what they looked like, he knew too much and as for the baby Soto didn’t really give a fuck, he just wanted his money. And Diego…

Diego watched Sid sleep, feeling even more guilty than before as he watched the teen sleep beside him sound asleep as he kept Roshan right beside them. Sid didn’t deserve to die and neither did Pinky but Soto had become more ruthless as the years went by and Diego knew he wouldn’t be able to convince the man to let them go once the ransom was paid so he made a decision.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the number that the cops gave Soto to communicate with them. He talked to detective Manfred Mammoth and told them what Soto had planned. They didn’t trust him, Diego could tell, so he gently shook Sid awake and let him talk on the phone. He could hear the Thal’s voices on the other side of the line as the teen spoke, hear the relief and concern in their voices just before the tears suddenly started flowing down Sid’s cheek. Diego took back the phone and agreed to help put Soto away and make sure the kids get back home unharmed.

On the day of the drop things went ugly fast especially after Diego took down Zeke and Spike before taking off with the kids. Soto was arrested. Sid and Roshan went home. Diego agreed to testify against Soto and got a reduced sentence but it was still a sentence so he went to jail.

He thought that the courthouse was the last place that he would get to see Sid. The teen was sitting huddled with his adoptive parents and baby brother and he took comfort in the fact that his last memory of them would be the one of Sid giving him a smile while Roshan tried to play peek-a-boo with him just one more time.

He got locked up.

Prison was bearable, especially since Soto didn’t have as much of a pull inside as he thought he did and Diego could go about his days without too much trouble. Despite technically being a snitch, the inmates decided to give him a pass since he had done it with the purpose of saving a baby. Soto didn’t have it as easy.

No one likes a baby killer.

Two weeks later Sid came to visit him for the first time and Diego was happy to see him, he really was but he also knew that the kid shouldn’t be there. Sid was attached to him, very attached the situation was made even worse since Diego felt so attached to the teen as well. It wasn’t right, it was so wrong it was insane but Sid kept coming to see him and Diego couldn’t seem to turn him away. But that ends now.

“Sid listen,” The older man said cutting into the teens ramblings, “You can’t-“

“My 18th birthday is next month.” Sid suddenly blurted out and Diego gave the boy an indulgent smile, “Really? All grown up now huh?”

“Yeah.” Sid said with a light blush staining his cheeks as he looked down at his hands before looking up at Diego, “And Manny told me that you might be getting out soon, for good behavior.”

Manny?

Detective Manfred, he’s been looking out for both Diego and Sid ever since the hostage situation was resolved. Made sure Diego didn’t get into trouble and Sid stayed safe. Sid called him his best friend.

“Yeah I know, Sid-“

“I was hoping that if you got out before my birthday, you could give me a gift.”

Diego paused before giving a nod, “Just tell me what it is first.”

“I want…” Sid paused, biting his bottom lip for a moment before he suddenly stood up from his seat and leaned over the table to cup his hand over the older man’s ear as he whispered into it.

Diego froze and his eyes went wide before the teen went back to his seat and started staring at his hands again, this time his face was a whole new shade of red.

Diego took a deep breath, “Sid I can’t.”

The teen’s head snapped up, “Why not?”

“If your parents found out they would kill me-no-if Manny found out about this he’d make sure I never saw the light of day and then _he’d_ kill me.”

“Who said they have to know?” Sid said as he sat up against the table, “Mom and dad said I could do whatever I wanted for my birthday and I told them I wanted to go out of town so-“

“Sid, no. I’m already in jail; I don’t want to give them a reason to keep me here.”

“I’ll be 18 next month.” Sid reasoned easily and Diego ran a hand through his hair.

“Jesus, kid-“

“I really really like you Diego.” Sid said as he leaned forward over the table a little more, “And I know you like me too, so why not?”

“Because I don’t like you Sid.” Diego said and the boy stopped, Diego could see the heartache and rejection glowing in his eyes as he pulled away and he quickly moved forward. He grabbed Sid’s wrist to keep him still and pressed a kiss on his lips. Loud whistles and catcalls rang around them and Sid squeaked in surprise before he leaned forward to return it only for the older man to break it.

So much for ending it.

“I don’t like you, I love you.” A wide grin suddenly spread over the boy’s face as it lit up like Christmas, “That’s why I won’t do this with you, not right now.”

Sid gave a pout as he sank back down in his seat, “But-“

“After you’re 21.” Diego said as he got up from his seat and stepped over the bench and Sid seemed to groan in despair, “When you’re 21 we’ll talk about this again. I promise.”

Sid huffed, folding his arms over his chest, “Yeah right, when I’m 21 you’ll probably make me wait till I’m 30.”

“Don’t give me any ideas.” Diego joked as he winked at the boy and walked back towards the guards on the other side of the room. “I’ll see ya later Sid.”

The boy waved goodbye and Diego walked up to the guard who put the cuffs back around his wrists. The man gave him a shit eating grin and Diego arched a brow at him.

“What?”

“Manny is going to love this.”

The convict sighed.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Please review


End file.
